mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Aron Tager
Aron Tager (born 1934 in Brooklyn, New York) is an American actor and artist. Background As an artist, Tager has had numerous exhibitions of his work and has sculptures installed at the following locations: Mount Anthony Union High School, Bennington, VT; Shaftsbury Elementary School, VT; Delaware County Community College, Media, PA; and the Indianapolis Jewish Center, Battery Park, Burlington, VT. He has earned a number of accolades for his work, including the Gold Key at the National Scholastic Art Competition in 1950, the 1975 Award and Medal at the Norwich University Art Show for "Best Sculpture" and "Most Popular Work in Show," and the Award and Medal, Boston Festival of the Arts, 1985. Trained as an actor, Tager took a 25-year hiatus to focus solely on art, particularly painting and sculpture, before returning to acting in the early 1990s. Tager has appeared in a variety of theatrical, television and film productions, and has had parts in the movies X-Men, Marciano, Serendipity, Murder at 1600, 10,000 Black Men Named George, A Holiday Romance, and The Salem Witch Trials. A member of the repertory cast of the A&E TV series A Nero Wolfe Mystery (2001-2002), he has also appeared on the television shows At the Hotel, Kojak, Puppets Who Kill, Are You Afraid of the Dark, Monk, Goosebumps, Wild Card, Sirens, Earth: Final Conflict, Lil' Bush, Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal, Due South, Wonderfalls, Blue Murder, Relic Hunter, The Zack Files and Billable Hours. He played Max Coleman in the 2002 made for TV movie Martin and Lewis. A long-time resident of Toronto, Canada, Tager also appears in television commercials and has performed voices for characters in animated children's shows like Donkey Kong Country, Blazing Dragons, Adventures of the Little Mermaid, Silver Surfer, Jane and the Dragon, Rolie Polie Olie, Little Bear, Birdz, Flying Rhino Junior High, Papa Beaver's Storytime, Spirou, The Little Flying Bears, Sam and Max: Freelance Police, Ned's Newt, Rescue Heroes, Medabots, Stickin' Around, Beyblade, Roboroach, Time Warp Trio, Grossology, Franklin, Anatole, Blaster's Universe, Sailor Moon, Flash Gordon, Knights of the Zodiac, Timothy Goes to School, George and Martha, Freaky Stories, My Dad the Rock Star, Bad Dog, Cyberchase, George Shrinks, Ultraforce, Tales from the Cryptkeeper, Girl Stuff, Boy Stuff, Diabolik, Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend, Totally Spies!, Pippi Longstocking, Carl Squared, Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse, Samurai Pizza Cats, Maya the Bee, The Legend of White Fang, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Sharky and George, Christopher Columbus, C.L.Y.D.E., Gulliver's Travels, Young Robin Hood, Turbo Dogs, George Shrinks, Bedtime Primetime Classics, Pandalian, Funpak, Mini-Man, Adventures of Peter Pan, Corduroy, Spliced, Monster by Mistake, Around the World in 80 Dreams, Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series, Atomic Betty, Eckhart, The Dumb Bunnies, Redwall, Chip and Charlie, Spider Riders, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Favorite Songs, The Mr. Men Show, Adventures of Pinocchio, Bob in a Bottle, Freaky Stories, The Magic School Bus, Jungle Tales, Sandokan, The Berenstain Bears, Wayside, Kassai and Leuk, The Ripping Friends, The Accuser, Get Ed and Jacob Two-Two. He also did various voices on the 1993 animated adaptation of Charles Dickens's David Copperfield. External links *Aron Tager website * * Category:1934 births Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Brooklyn Category:People from Toronto fr:Aron Tager